


Cinnamon Brews

by HagMoon



Series: 50 Words for Snow [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Holiday Season, Jealousy, Other, Slow Burn, gender neutral reader, winter theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagMoon/pseuds/HagMoon
Summary: Loki and reader continue to develop their bond inside a coffee shop.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 50 Words for Snow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Cinnamon Brews

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Next part in my LokixReader Winter Series. As always, gender neutral reader!
> 
> Warnings: Some mentions of jealousy, supper fluff

“Thanks for coming with me again. Tony and his lab partners always get really cranky when they don’t have their coffees on hand.”

“Anything to get out of that fool’s sight. I don’t think I can tolerate another ‘reindeer’ joke without hurting someone.”

Both you and the indifferent Asgardian made your way towards the closest coffee shop around the corner. You urged Loki to make haste, wanting to avoid the NYC crowd that was more than likely beginning to pile up in these small shops. As temperatures continued to remain a steady low, the residents of NYC would stampede towards Starbucks, Coffee Grinds and other various tea shops, which would make your job especially difficult.

For one, you hated the crowds. There was always bound to be some idiot making a scene or being totally rude to everyone else. Everyone bumps and grinds against each other, triggering your irritability even further. And due to the high capacity, there would often be something wrong with your order. Definitely not your favorite thing of the season.

Luckily, Loki decided to tag along. You hoped at least his intimidating aura would scare off anyone who would want to try something with you. You’d give him that. Loki, when pushed over the limit, could be terrifying. You mentally knocked on wood, hoping you would never have to experience having Loki angered at you.

As you both turned the corner, you beamed at the sight of a practically empty coffee shop during the morning hours. You clapped your hands eagerly, catching the attention of Loki beside you.

“Thank the lord. I swear was about to turn right back if I saw a crowd.”

“Wouldn’t Stark be upset with you if you didn’t retrieve anything back?” Loki asked, humoring your words.

“Tony can be as upset as he wants but I wasn’t going to go through with that trouble. Lucky for him, we’ll practically be first in line. In fact, how bout we get a little something to drink for ourselves?”

You tugged at Loki’s arm, a scheming grin plastered on your face. Normally Loki would immediately refuse the offer, for a variety of reasons but mainly because he wasn’t a particular fan of coffee, and because he did his best to avoid any type of human interaction possible. Crowds were also something he wasn’t a big fan of, no matter the size.

However, stalling and keeping long for Stark to receive his so much desired coffee, now that was as good as a reason to follow you inside that shop.

You both entered together, immediately hit with a symphony of smells involving freshly brewed grounds, herbal teas, sweet things and spices. Only a handful of customers were present, either idly talking or typing away on keyboards. Just the right amount of people both of you could only tolerate.

You spotted a booth in the far back, just isolated enough for both you and Loki to be at peace, and pointed over towards it.

“Snag that seat for us while I get Tony’s stupid order. Anything you’d like in particular?”

“All of my past experiences with this coffee substance haven’t been particularly enjoyable.” He began, making a disgusted face. “I can only ponder how my brother can tolerate it so much.”

“I take you for a sweets guy anyways. I’ll get you something you’ll like, trust me.”

He shrugged, walking promptly to the booth you had instructed him to occupy. You made your way at the counter and pulled out your phone to recite Tony’s grumpy text to you earlier from the morning to the barista. As they took your card, you peeked over to look at Loki and sputtered at how out of place he appeared.

For one, his entirely black wardrobe was contrasting the bright holiday colors from the shop’s tacky decorations. He looked like a lost child, completely unable to blend with the background, eyes only darting back and forth. He looked adorable. You knew settings like this made him uneasy, and you reminded yourself to thank him once again for joining you on your little errand run. His adjustment to Earth continued to be a challenge for him but at least this was some progress in itself.

You turned your attention back to the barista, placing an additional order for a vanilla cappuccino. You figured starting easy with a sweet drink would be a good way to ease him into tasting it. If not, you could always drink it for yourself.

Once the barista handed over your receipt, you made your way back to the booth, only to encounter something unsightly. You felt your smile drop suddenly and your stomach began to churn uncomfortably.

Another person, a young woman, was there conversing with Loki. She stood next to him, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ears repeatedly. Her eyes fluttered constantly as well, as she held her phone towards him, probably asking for a number of sorts.

Loki, visibly uncomfortable at the ordeal, only looked at her with his best attempt to be polite. Again, much progress, but not really called for in this situation. His crooked smile only motivated you further to march over and find out exactly what was happening.

“You don’t have a number? What about your handle online? Any social media?” You heard her murmur at Loki who was dumbfounded at what she was getting at.

He chuckled nervously. “My apologies, I’m not really adept to that sort of stuff.”

“Anyways for us to get in touch then?”

Loki shook his head, and she sighed.

“I just, I took a look at you and I’ve never seen a man like you before. You’re super handsome. I’d really regret it if I didn’t get in touch with you.” She continued, coy and shy.

“Ah.” Loki said, not particularly impressed. “That’s very...kind of you.” The struggle was real. If it were not for you being there, Loki would have handled the situation much differently. He would have caused a large seen, and he would have felt awful at you dealing with the mess afterwards. For now, he gritted his teeth.

Fortunately you had arrived to his rescue, clearing your throat loud enough to catch both of their attentions.

“Can we help you with something _sweetie_?” You asked, shooting literal daggers at her. Loki would immediately notice your sudden change in attitude. You appeared much more dominant and even he could feel the jealousy steaming off of you.

“Oh!” She jumped, pulling her phone back away from Loki immediately. “Uh, were you two...?” She struggled with her words, knowing she had probably crossed a line.

“Yes, yes we are. Did you have any business with him?”

“N-no.”

Now this was very entertaining for Loki.

“Leave him be then, he doesn’t want you anywhere near him.” Your eyebrows furrowed and Loki’s interest grew even further.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you both were together.” She stammered, inching away from both of you. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Yeah you did. We don’t want to be bothered, thank you very much.” Your words cut deeply, and the young woman dejectedly made her way out of yours and Loki’s sight.

You sat down across from Loki, who only observed the interaction meticulously. He shot a smirk at you, catching eye of your ongoing vigilance of the woman, who had probably made her way out of the shop by now.

“I didn’t realize you would be such a possessive individual.” He began, crossing his arms. “You reduced that human girl to absolutely nothing with a mere few words and those intimidating eyes of yours.”

“I know those type of girls, they want to act all innocent just for guys to eat out of the palm of their hands.” You replied, still keeping at eye at the entrance. “I’m not allowing that shit to go down.”

He laughed at your justification. “To be fair, you were much kinder to her than what I probably would have done. Still, I believe you ruined her day.”

“Maybe. But, I don’t know.” You turned back to face him, only to rest your face upon your arm. “I got really upset when I saw her talking to you.”

“If you even consider that a conversation.”

“I was pretty mean to her. She probably had no idea.” You laughed. “I guess I am more possessive than I thought I was.”

“You do know you have nothing to fret about, if that’s the issue.” Loki replied, reaching his hand, palm up, towards you across the booth table. “My best way to describe it is, you’re the only human I can tolerate on this whole planet.”

He looked at you, eyes bright and a gentle smile across his face. A small smile formed across your own. Loki’s progress continued to show, and his efforts, while still awkward, were genuine. You reached out your hand to his, intertwining your fingers along with his. His hands were soft and warm, bringing you instant relief.

“You’re the only person I can tolerate in this whole city too.”

A few moments later, you both exited the shop, coffee on hand, and hands clasped tightly together.


End file.
